


The Spirit's Willing

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 14:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21321940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS one sentence fiction. Glowering, Kara hid under her blanket as Reverend Amos Howell grinned near her.





	The Spirit's Willing

I never created Superman TAS.

Glowering, Kara hid under her blanket as Reverend Amos Howell grinned near her and she remembered when he did the same thing before he died recently.

THE END


End file.
